


Sons and Daughters

by Small_Hobbit



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, etheree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Double Reverse Etheree on the sons and daughters in King Lear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Relative" Challenge

A father listens to artful fair words  
Ignores the one who speaks from the heart  
Sets in train the family fall  
Sees only what he wants  
Finds disdain but no love  
Goneril, Regan,  
Cordelia,  
Lear’s daughters.  
All three  
Dead  
  
Sons:  
One true,  
One bastard;  
Gloucester’s two boys,  
Edmund forced to fight  
Edgar inheriting.  
The father oblivious,  
His mistakes discovered too late.  
The betrayed demands bloody revenge  
And becomes king, but at what dreadful price


End file.
